


Fait pour l'aimer

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [79]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fear, Fluff and Angst, Footvent Calendar Day 3, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Thomas avait peur d'aller voir Miroslav pour lui demander un autographe.





	Fait pour l'aimer

Fait pour l'aimer

  
Thomas était censé jouer avec Miroslav Klose pour l'Allemagne, mais à cause de son appréhension et de son adoration pour ce joueur déjà légendaire, Thomas ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressembler à un jeune stagiaire stressé par son premier jour de travail. Klose était juste une incroyable source d'admiration pour lui, un fantastique joueur qui l'inspirait depuis son adolescence, alors se retrouver dans la même équipe que lui et jouait avec lui sur le terrain était un cadeau de Noël très en avance. Avant le début d'un match amical contre l'Espagne, Thomas avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller demander un autographe à Miroslav, même si son corps tremblait et que ses dents claquaient les unes contre les autres, il se sentait prêt à le faire. Mais au-delà des tremblements dont souffraient son corps, il savait que le rougissement sur ses joues ne disparaissait pas. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours caché, ou jamais osé avouer, mais lui, Thomas Müller, était amoureux de Miroslav Klose, qui avait au moins 10 ans de plus que lui. Alors en allant voir dans le couloir pour recevoir sa signature, il ne put s'empêcher de bégayer et d'encore plus rougir comme un abruti, Miroslav ria d'ailleurs quelques secondes de sa gêne avant de prendre le stylo qu'il lui tendait, et en à peine quelques mouvements de poignets, il avait son autographe qu'il garderait toujours avec lui.

  
''Tout va bien, kind ?'' Miroslav lui demanda en posant sa main sur son épaule

''O-Oui, tout va parfaitement bien !'' Si Thomas oubliait ses sentiments

''Tu es sûr ? Tu es vraiment rouge, tu veux qu'on aille voir le médecin ?''

''Non, pas de soucis à se faire, je vais super bien !'' Si seulement...

''D'accord, mais préviens moi s'il y a un problème.'' Miro fit un rapide geste en pointant son visage rouge, avant d'entrer sur le terrain, Thomas ne pouvait que l'aimer, alors il embrassa rapidement sa photo dédicacée sur les lèvres de Miroslav.

  
Fin


End file.
